


All For Him

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/X-Men Origins fanart photo manipulation style. Dawn/Victor</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

This ties in just slightly with my Daughter of the Storm manip, but skews the timeline to hell and back. I love the idea of Dawn as Storm's daughter. Since it seems to be a trend for progeny to take after their parents slightly in their powers I decided Dawn made a great Earth to Ororo's Storm. The Monks need someone with close ties to the Earth to hold the Key and Dawn works perfectly with her mutation. I'm thinking either the Buffy-verse is set in the far past or Dawn is sent to a different Slayer. Somehow she gets tied up with Stryker and Team X. From there it's a given that she falls for Victor. She stays for him.

I think I managed to get some pretty good chemistry going between them in the top pic. Their bedroom eyes really make this manip a 'couple' manip.


End file.
